Some devices, utilize cascaded signal components. For example, some crosspoint switches utilize cascaded buffers to maintain a signal across a switching fabric. Also, some devices use a set of cascaded amplifiers to amplify a signal. Signal components, such as amplifiers, buffers, etc., often deviate from ideal parameters, such as gain, duty-cycle-distortion (DCD), etc. When signal components are cascaded, parameter degradation from individual components is compounded, which can result in increased signal degradation.